A digital camera typically includes either a removable PCMCIA card or internal memory for storing a plurality of captured images therein. A microphone is disposed on the camera for permitting a user to speak therein for inputting a variety of data, which is also stored in memory. These audio files are typically time stamped and are normally matched or associated with the most recently captured image after the audio file was recorded.
The captured digital images and the audio files are then downloaded into a computer workstation for further processing. In the case of the PCMCIA card, the card is inserted into a drive of the computer and, if internal memory is used, the camera is attached via a cable to the computer and the data is downloaded into the computer memory. The images may then be further processed or enhanced by any suitable software such as "ADOBE PHOTOSHOP" software. An operator at the computer workstation plays the audio files which are used to manually associate the user-generated data to a particular digital image on the computer workstation.
After processing, if any, the images in high resolution form are sent to a server or a printer for storage, and a low resolution form of the images is simultaneously sent to a customer storage device typically residing at a remote location. The customer inputs order information at the customer storage device and this data is then sent to the printer server for printing the images in the desired format as described in the customer order.
In the case of conventional photography, images are captured by a conventional camera, and the exposed film is removed and taken to a photofinisher for printing. A customer order form having a unique identification number is completed and given to the photofinisher for indicating the desired format in which the images are to be printed. The customer retains a portion of the order form with the identification number thereon for identifying the images upon picking up the order.
In the case of professional conventional photography, after capturing an image, a ticket that typically includes a unique identification number is given to the customer for matching the captured images to the particular customer. The customer later returns the ticket to the photographer once the images are printed for submitting an order. In some instances, the customer orders upon receiving the ticket and simply returns the ticket to the photographer once the images are printed in hardcopy form.
Although the presently known and utilized system and method for identifying images to a particular customer is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. In the case of digital photography, the operator input of the audio files is obviously time consuming and susceptible to input errors. As for conventional photography, pocket-sized tickets are inconvenient to store and are easily lost.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the system and method of identifying images to a particular customer.